Tale of the Red Wolf
by gearmonkey298
Summary: STORY IS NON-CANNON! Faunus Weiss, mature Ruby. Follow Weiss Schnee after a traumatic incident that leads her to a life of a huntress. Pairings include, Whiterose, Bumblebee, and others. Some characters may be OOC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the characters, just the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the country of Atlas on a small lake stood a house. It was white two stories and surrounded by white roses. Inside looking over the small body of water stood a young woman. She was seventeen and dressed in an all-white dress. A jacket covered her arms and chest. Her hair was snow white and pulled up into an offset ponytail ordained with a silver tiara. Her eyes were a shade of icy blue and a scare was present on her left. Along with that a white pair of wolf ears protruded from the top of her head and a matching tail from her tail-bone. At her side was a dust rapier. In her hands was a cup of coffee, as she stood there looking out the wall of windows her ears twitched. Quiet footsteps caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see a small man in a white suit coming from behind her. He stopped and stood a short distance away saying, "Miss Schnee the air ship is waiting."

"Thank you William, I will be there in a moment," the young woman replied. All the man did was bow slightly leaving the teen be. She continued to look out the window thinking back to a different life. Memories of torture flashed into her mind. Her screaming as a child and another woman's as well. After finishing her cup she ran her fingers over her scar and stated to the empty room, "Well this is it. I hope I can make you proud mother."

As she left the large living room she passed the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink. She continued to head out to the front of the house. Outside was a small airship painted all white with a blue snowflake on the side of the hull. She approached the vessel and climbed aboard. Once inside the young woman was greeted by elderly woman dressed in a maid outfit who asked, "Ready to depart Miss?"

With a nodded the teen replied, "Yes."

"Very well, I will inform the pilot."

The wolf Faunus headed to the onboard lounge and sat on the couch after placing her blade off to the side. As she did she pulled out her scroll and opened up the contacts. She dialed a number and held it to her ear. After a few rings a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Winter."

"Hello Weiss, how are you doing?"

"I am well, how are you sister?"

"I am good, you caught me at a good time I just finished a mission briefing. If I'm not mistaken you should be on your way to Beacon, correct?"

"Yes I just got on board 'Timber Rose', the pilot is making final preparations to depart."

"Well I wish you the best of luck dear sister. Remember life there will not be easy, you are no longer an heiress and people will see you as an outsider."

Weiss paused before replying, "I Know because of my appearance."

Her sister hummed before saying, "I know it's cruel but that's the world we live in. It's going to be a difficult journey from now on for you. But I know you can do it Weiss. I really would love to talk more but I have some things to do. I will speak to when I can, good-bye Weiss and take care."

"I will, good-bye Winter."

After removing the device from her ear Weiss hung up and sighed. Since it was a long trip to the country of Vale Weiss decided to get some rest. She lay her head down on the arm rest of the couch and closed her eyes. As she did the nightmares from seven years ago came rushing into her vision.

 _Flashback_

 _A young girl and her mother were walking down a busy street both dressed in white. Each had white hair that was long and the two were laughing. It was the girl's birthday, and her mother was getting her a gift. Suddenly the two guards trailing behind them were killed and the two females were thrown into a van. Their hands were bound and a gag placed in their mouths. Fear was plastered on the little girl's face as she watched the men in masks yelled at and hit her mother. She tried to scream but no sound would come out. Suddenly the van stopped and the two were taken out of the van. They were dragged into an abandoned building and taken to a room filled with medical supplies. So stricken with fear the child didn't know what was being said by a wolf Faunus in a lab coat. While he was talking though her mother tried to fight back and instead knocked her daughter into a table making her cut her left eye. In a fit of rage the Faunus smacked her hard. The woman fell to the floor in heap and stared into the eyes of her young daughter._

 _After a moment the two were placed on cold metal tables. Each were held there by straps and each given an injection. All the girl remembers after that was searing pain. It was all over her body and made her scream in agony. She looked over at her mother who was looking back and saw the life fade from her eyes. The little girl screamed in grief as the older woman died. All she could do was fight through the immense pain. After about thirty minutes the pain subsided and she passed out._

 _End Flashback._

Weiss slowly opened her eyes hearing footsteps come into the lounge. She looked to the entry way to see the same woman from before standing there. The teen sat up and said, "Yes, Mary-Ann?"

"We are making our final approach to Beacon Academy, Miss Weiss."

Weiss stretched her arms up as she said a thank you. After she rose from her place on the couch and grabbed her weapon placing it back on her person. She walked to the main doors of the ship and waited for them to open. When they did she was greeted by the sight of a large building looking like a castle. Surrounding the main building was smaller ones housing the students and training areas. The pathways connected the buildings together and were surrounded by grass and gardens. Weiss held her nose up in the air and took a deep breath letting the new scents fill her nose. One scent in particular caught her attention, roses. She looked down at the center of the landing pad and saw a young girl dressed in black and red. She was on the ground on her knees. Weiss also smelled around her dust, burn dust to be exact. Without a second thought Weiss rushed towards the girl as a veil of the substance rolled closer to her. The glass clanged against the girl's foot and she turned to see it. The girl's silver eyes went wide as the dust ignited setting off a small explosion. Weiss cursed herself for not being fast enough and when the smoke cleared saw the girl standing up.

A moment later the two locked eyes and each were speechless. Weiss was in tranced by the silver pools looking back into her icy blue ones. Finally the younger girl said as she held out her hand holding the cracked veil, "I believe this is yours."

Quickly Weiss snatched it away ranting, "You dolt do know what this is? Its dust in the purest form, you are lucky you didn't kill yourself. Furthermore aren't you a little young to be here this is a school for hunters and huntresses, it's not some daycare."

"I know what dust is there princess," the girl replied calmly. She then looked up into the Faunus's eyes and added, "And I'm here to become a huntress just like you are. I may not be as old as you or the other's here but I still more than able to handle my own."

Weiss was dumbfounded at the calmness of the girl before her. It took her a moment to recovered but then she retorted, "Still you need to be more careful you dunce. You wouldn't want to die on your first day."

The other girl turned away and waved her hand saying, "I got ya, Miss Weiss."

"Very well," started the Faunus until she realized that this girl said her name. She didn't remember saying it to her and called out to the girl who was walking away, "Hey how do you know my name?"

The girl turned around and strode back over explaining, "The Schnee crest is on the veil and I keep up with the news. I heard you were coming to Beacon I just put two and two together. I could say all that I know about you but I don't want to push any buttons."

"Who are you?" asked Weiss.

"Ruby Rose," replied the younger teen as she held out her hand.

The wolf Faunus took the hand and replied, "Nice to meet you Ruby."

"You too, Weiss." Ruby replied releasing the older teen's hand. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

Weiss was about to follow when a new scent filled her nose. She turned to see a raven-haired girl approaching her. She had on black pants and heels, her torso was covered by a white shirt under a black vest. In her hair was a black bow, she also had amber eyes. The new girl was cautious as she approached. This made Weiss turn to her and state, "I'm not going to hurt you. I have great self-control."

The teen in black handed her another veil and said, "It's not your fault my instincts took over. Sorry."

"I understand sometimes they can't be helped." Weiss replied as she took the other veil. She then placed the two containers back into the case they came from and stood up. "Now if you excuse me I have to know more about that girl Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose, age fifteen. Daughter of Summer Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long, half-sister to Yang Xiao Long. Trained by Qrow Brawen the scythe master of Signal Academy. Admitted to Beacon early by the headmaster himself for stopping a dust store robbery. Scored in the top five on the entrance exam, right behind a Weiss Schnee and Phyrra Nikos."

Weiss turned back around to see the other girl on her scroll and asked, "How did you know all that?"

The other teen held up the device and showed it to the former heiress. "I wanted to know about the best so I hacked the database for the Academy. I'm Blake by the way, Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you Blake," replied Weiss as she took the offered hand. "Weiss Schnee."

"I know." Blake quipped back as she placed her scroll back into her pocket. "Oh and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that I'm… well you know."

"I won't."

"The ceremony is starting soon we better head to the great hall."

Weiss nodded and the two headed that way. As they did they talked a little more. When they reached the great hall Weiss started to sniff the air looking for Ruby. Once she caught onto the scent of roses she followed it. She found Ruby standing near a tall blonde girl in a tan jacket, over an orange shirt. Black workout shorts, tall tan boots and a half skirt were on her lower half. Ruby was explaining what had happened to her when Weiss approached them. When she was close enough she said, "Ruby."

When she heard her name Ruby turned and greeted, "OH hey there Weiss."

"Uh Rubes, is this the girl you were talking about?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah," answered Ruby as she turned to her. The blonde gave Ruby a look that made her go, "OH right Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long she's my sister."

Yang held out her hand and stated, "Nice to meet you Weiss."

Taking the hand Weiss replied, "You too Yang."

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder and remembered about Blake. She side stepped allowing Blake some more room and introduced, "Ruby, Yang this is Blake Belladonna."

After the introductions were done the ceremony began. Afterwards the four girls settled down on their beds all near each other. The small group was talking as the headmaster came up to them and said, "Evening ladies."

"Evening Professor," replied Ruby for the group. "How can we help you?"

"I would like a word with you and your sister Miss Rose."

Weiss and Blake shared a confused look as the two sister stood up. As she did Yang said, "Sure thing."

Ruby looked to the other two and said, "We'll be back."

As the trio walked away Weiss asked Blake, "Why would the Headmaster want to speak to them?"

"I don't know." Blake answered.

Up on the second floor in a small room the Headmaster looked at sisters. He paused before asking, "How are things going?"

"Stage one complete sir." Ruby replied quickly.

"Good, now what has to happen tomorrow?"

Yang jumped in answering, "Pair with them and collect the matching pieces, sir."

Ozpin nodded and said, "You both realize the importance of this mission. I am I correct?"

"Yes sir," the sister stated in unison.

"I know it will be difficult to hide this from them but you must for now. The safety of four kingdoms rest in your hands. Dismissed."

Ruby and Yang stood at attention and placed their hands that formed fists on their chests saying, "Sir."

The two exited the room and headed back down the stairs to their beds for the night. Once there they found the two others still awake. Both looked up at them and Weiss asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, Ozpin is good friends with our dad and was wondering how he was." Yang replied for them both.

Satisfied with the answer they received Weiss and Blake left the subject alone after that. The group stayed up for a few more minutes before falling asleep. The next morning all the students were getting ready for the initiation. Ruby and Yang were in the locker room. As they were getting ready Yang asked Ruby, "Did you get the tracker on her?"

Ruby turned to face her sister and replied, "Yea, did you?"

"Yea, we just got to be careful not to run into anyone else till we find them."

"I know Yang. Now come on we can't be late."

At the cliffs overlooking the Forever Fall forest. Ozpin explained what was going to be happening and the students began to fly into the air. After Ruby landed she took out her scroll and began to follow the map. In another section of the forest Weiss had landed and sniffed the air around her. She found the scent she was looking for and headed that way. She ran into some Grimm which she easily dispatched and smelled the air again. She turned around to see Ruby behind her and grinned. She approached the other girl and said, "Looks like we are partners."

"Oh darn just my rotten luck. Getting paired with the smartest girl in the class." Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you dolt." Weiss quipped in return hiding the blush on her face.

The pair made their way to the temple meeting up with Yang and Blake who were paired together. They chose the white knight pieces and just as they were getting ready to depart were met by a giant Nevermore. The Grimm shot out its sharp feather trying to impale the group. Not long after the four girls were joined by another group of four being chased by a Deathstalker. After a lengthy battle the two giant Grimm were dead and the eight students were up on cliffs. Soon after the teams were formed and Ruby was announced as the leader of Team RWBY. Weiss was a little sour at first but soon realized that Ruby was the best fit for it and congratulated her. The new team went to their room to settle in.

The next morning the girls woke up early to decorate and crafted makeshift bunkbeds. Soon after they headed off to class to begin their first year at Beacon. All seemed well in their new life, but little did they know plot against them all was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A mouth has passed since the girls of Team RWBY began their first year. Over that time the team of four had grown close. Blake opened up to her team about being a Faunus, which didn't really surprise anyone. Weiss let down some of her defenses especially for her partner Ruby. The pair would hang out and talk go into town to get away. The wolf Faunus was pleased that her team was doing so well despite the childish nature of her leader. Over the past mouth Weiss had started to develop certain feelings for the younger girl. Weiss found out that her heart would race, got butterflies in her stomach and felt more carefree around Ruby. Weiss also found the young leader adorable and really enjoyed the attitude she had. Sure, Ruby was sometimes hyper and a bit of a klutz but she was extremely smart and a gifted fighter. She had spent some time trying to figure out what was happening to her. What she realized was she was falling for the reaper, hard. So she decided that she was going to try and find a way to tell her. She came up with a plan and today was the day to execute that plan.

Weiss was currently sitting at the desk in her team's room going over some notes she had taken in her classes. As she was doing that Ruby was up in her bunk on her scroll. The other half of the team was out doing whatever it is they do. Weiss finally finished her 'light studying' as she called it for the day. She sighed as she put down her pencil and looked up towards her partner. Weiss was entranced by her yet again and stared longer than she should have, but Ruby never noticed. 'Tonight, I have to. I can't take this anymore.' Weiss thought to herself as she began to organize her notes. As she closed the books and binders she asked the other teen in the room, "Any plans this evening Ruby?"

"Nope," answered Ruby looking over to her partner. After a brief pause she asked, "Why?"

"I was wondering if," Weiss began confidently, but halfway through her statement became nervous. She took another deep breath and finished, "You would like to go into the city with me."

Ruby hopped down from her bed and was now standing right in front of Weiss. There was only a foot gap between them and Weiss's mind was racing like crazy. She was desperately trying to hold her impulses in check as Ruby replied, "Sure, but what are going to do?"

"Dinner and maybe some shopping if you don't mind." Weiss replied with a slight blush on her face. Along with that her ears flattened a little and her tail curled up and to the left.

The response didn't go unnoticed by the reaper. After spending so much time with Weiss she knew that the wolf girl was nervous about something. With a look of concern Ruby asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," lied Weiss. "Why?"

"Weiss I know how you get when you are nervous and you are right now. I'm your leader, your partner, and most importantly your friend. Please tell me what's got you so on edge." Ruby begged as she hugged Weiss.

Weiss returned the embrace as she did she buried her face into the crook of Ruby's neck. She sighed and stated softly, "I like you."

The Faunus was waiting to feel Ruby stiffen but it never happened. Instead she heard her partner say, "I like you too Weiss."

Weiss straightened up and looked the other girl straight in the eyes. After a brief moment said, "You do?"

"Yes, I do." Ruby replied as she placed her hands around Weiss's neck. The reaper pulled the taller girl's head down slightly so their foreheads were touching and explained, "Weiss you are beautiful, smart, skilled, and kind in your own way. I would be a fool not to. I don't care that you are a girl or that you are a Faunus. I see the real you and I have fallen for you."

"Ruby…" started Weiss as she closed the small gap between them. A second later the pair's lips touched. Each girl melted into the other as a tingle ran up their spines. They broke away after a few seconds allowing Weiss to finish her train of thought. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are attractive, strong, intelligent, and caring. You always put others before yourself and help anyone who needs it. Sure you can be hyper, childish, and reckless but those things make you who you are. I adore all these things and more about you."

Weiss saw Ruby smiling as she said those things. She reached up and stroked the young leader's face lightly. As she did she asked, "So will you go out with me?"

Ruby smiled as she replied, "Yes."

Getting the answer she wanted so badly Weiss almost began to cry. Seeing the tears that started to form Ruby wiped them away with her fingers. She then gently pulled Weiss closer and kissed her again. This time it lasted longer and the two tilted their head deepening the lock. As they separated Ruby stated, "Are we going to get ready to go?"

Weiss nodded and the two began to get ready. For her night out Ruby wore a simple red skirt with black leggings underneath. On her torso she had a black leather jacket over a red shirt with a black rose on the front. Weiss put on a white sundress that had a bow tied around her stomach. There was a slit in the back for her tail. Her hair stayed the same and she donned some heels that matched her attire. When they were ready the pair headed to the city. They made it to a nice restaurant and went inside to eat. After ordering they talked some more. When their meal was finished Weiss paid and they headed to the local mall. It was nearing closing time when the emerged each carrying several bags each. Both teens were worn out when they got back to the dorm. It surprised them that it was still empty.

"Hm. I wonder where Blake and Yang are." Weiss stated as she set down her bags by her dresser.

Ruby was doing the same as she replied, "I don't know."

Soon after the pair were in their pajamas. Ruby was about to jump onto her bunk when Weiss stopped her. The reaper shot a look of confusion her way. Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled the smaller girl closer. As she ran her finger over Ruby's jawline Weiss said, "Going to bed without saying goodnight."

A smirk formed on Ruby's face as she snaked her arms around Weiss's neck. As she pulled the taller teen down Ruby leaned up. Their lips molded together as soon as they touched. Weiss's hands were resting on Ruby's hips and after a moment pinched the reaper's skin making Ruby's eyes open and gasp. Seizing the moment Weiss shot in her tongue into the other girl's mouth. This caused Ruby to reclose her eyes and moan. Weiss coxed Ruby into a duel with her. Each of their hands began to move of their own accord. Soon however their lungs burned for air and they separated. Both of them were panting and had a tinge of pink to their cheeks. Weiss laid on her bed pulling Ruby in with her. After getting under the covers the two settled into comfortable positions. Weiss was on her back, her left hand wrapped around Ruby. The smaller teen was resting her head on Weiss's shoulder and left arm draped over the Faunus's stomach. Before letting sleep completely take over Ruby said, "Good-night Weiss."

Weiss placed a long kiss on Ruby's forehead before she responded, "Night Ruby."

Shortly after the two teens were asleep Yang and Blake came into the room. Quietly the two got changed into their pajamas, but before Yang jumped into her bunk she looked over to the pair. A sigh escaped Yang's lips as she took in the sight. From behind her Blake cleared her throat making the brawler look at her. The cat Faunus scooted back to the wall leaving Yang some room. With a smile on her face Yang climbed in and settled in. Blake rested her head on the blonde's chest and said, "Looks like we all have something to tell each other in the morning."

"Yeah, looks like it. Good-night Blake." Yang replied with a grin.

As her eyes closed Blake responded, "Night Yang."

The next morning Ruby was the first one awake. What awoke her was Weiss's tail hitting her leg. The reaper shifted her legs a little trying to avoid it. Unable to she rolled over to see Yang and Blake wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled as one of Weiss's arms draped over her midsection. She looked over her shoulder to see the older of the two looking the same way she was propped up on her elbow. Ruby rolled back over to face Weiss and after tucking some of the ex-heiress's hair behind her ear said, "Morning."

Weiss traced the jawline of her partner and replied, "Morning Ruby, did you sleep well?"

"I did," answered the reaper as pulled the wolf-girl towards herself. After a sweet kiss she asked, "How about you?"

Weiss laid her head back on the pillow and stated, "I haven't slept that good in ages."

It was Ruby's turn to prop herself up on her elbow. As she did Ruby placed her free hand on the side of Weiss's face. Slowly Ruby's hand went up the ears on top of her partner's head and scratched the right one. Unable to help it Weiss leaned up to the contact and panted lightly as her tail began to thump the bed. A giggle came from the younger girl's mouth as Weiss was clearly enjoying the attention. From across the room the pair heard a groan. Both turned to see Blake sitting up and stretching. The raven-haired teen saw them looking at her and said, "Morning."

"Morning Blake," Ruby called out as the cat Faunus moved Yang's arms so she could lay back down. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept ok I suppose. Your sister likes to move around a lot." Blake replied as Yang stirred a little. The three that were already awake thought the last member of the team was going to awaken. Instead she rolled over facing Blake and wrapped the Faunus in her arms. Blake laid there stuck in the brawler's grip for a while.

On the other side of the room Ruby and Weiss had gotten up. Each took their turn in the shower. After cleaning themselves up they headed to breakfast. On the way the pair were holding hands and talking. When they were getting their food Juane and Pyhrra were behind them. The partners from Team JNPR greeted the other two. After exchanging their greetings the four teens had a seat at a table and ate their food. As the group did Juane asked the other partners, "So you two going out now?"

"Yup," replied the younger leader in chipper tone.

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order for you two then." Pyhrra responded.

"Thank you Pyhrra," stated Weiss as she finished a bite of her meal. The four talked a little longer after they had finished eating. Deciding to check up on the other half of their team Weiss and Ruby excused themselves and went back to their room. When they reached the door Ruby was about to place her scroll to the door. At the same time Weiss heard some commotion inside the room and stopped Ruby. The reaper shot a look of confusion at the wolf-girl which made her reply, "I don't think you want to see what's going on in there right now."

Ruby was about to inquire more about it when she heard a long moan come from behind the door. With earnest Ruby put away her scroll and took Weiss's hand leading her away from the room. The pair headed to the gardens outside and sat on a bench to relax. As they sat down Ruby took note that Cardin and his team weren't too far away. She was hoping they wouldn't see her and Weiss but they did. As Cardin made his way over he picked up a stick. When he was closer he whistled and called out to Weiss like you would to a dog, "Hey girl you want to play?"

Weiss turned his direction and calmly stated, "You do realize Cardin that I'm a wolf Faunus correct?"

"Yeah so what?" the boy replied.

"Wolves don't act like normal dogs Cardin. Their idea of playing is chasing each other down and wrestling. With their teeth I might add." Weiss stated as she kept her eyes locked with his. After she bared her slightly longer canines. The four males stopped right in front of them and got a better look of her teeth. All of them had a slight look of worry as she inquired, "With that said do you still wish to 'play'?"

Trying to keep up his macho demeanor Cardin huffed and replied, "I would but I don't know where you've been you filthy animal."

Ruby jumped up from her place beside Weiss. The young leader pointed her finger right into the boy's face and hissed, "You better take that back Cardin, or I'll make you regret it."

Cardin laughed as he placed his giant hand on her head and pushed her back. He laughed again as Ruby fell back over the bench saying, "Oh yeah? What you going to do shrimp. You don't belong here either."

Before Weiss had time to react Cardin was on his back on the ground. Standing above him was Ruby. The reaper's foot was on the male's shoulder pressing into a pressure point. The downed teen tried to take a swing at the younger girl but she caught his hand and applied pressure to that limb as well. Seeing the three other members of Cardin's team coming to his aid Weiss placed glyphs in front of them blocking their path. Weiss waved her finger at them saying, "Don't even think about it."

Ruby applied more pressure as she leaned down to the boy beneath her foot. When she was closer she said, "Let me explain something to you, Cardin. The reason I'm here is because I stopped a dust robbery. I took out fifteen armed men by myself. On top of that I went toe to toe with Roman Torchwick almost beating him. I know the only reason you are here is because your father begged Ozpin to let you in. So if anybody doesn't deserve to be here it's you. You are nothing but a worthless, vile, racist, and overrated slime ball."

Cardin continued to try and get out of the hold Ruby had him in as she talked. This though only increased the leverage Ruby had making the holds stronger. Once he stopped struggling Ruby finished by saying, "You are training to become a huntsman. A person who is supposed to put others ahead of themselves. Yet here you are doing the exact opposite. Bullying others and belittling them. You Cardin Winchester discus me."

Ruby threw Cardin's arm aside and raised her foot releasing the boy. Weiss dropped her glyphs allowing the three behind them to assist their leader. The four males hurried away spewing curses at the two girls as they went. Ruby turned to Weiss, who was striding over to her. When the ivory girl was close enough she wrapped ruby into a hug and thanked her. Ruby returned the embrace and stated, "Wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't do anything, but you're welcome."

Weiss backed up slightly and smiled. She then cupped Ruby's face and leaned forward. The kiss was deep and passionate. When the two separated Ruby's scroll went off. She pulled it out and red the message her sister sent her. She typed one back to her and took Weiss's hand saying, "Let's go back to our room."

Weiss nodded and the two headed that way. Once back in their room they found the other half of their team in Blake's bed. Both were still in their pajamas. Yang was leaning back on the headboard and Blake in front of her face buried in her book. Weiss kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed motioning Ruby to join her. Ruby did by laying down on Weiss's bed resting her head on the older girl's lap. She was looking over across the room at the other pair. After a few moments asked them, "So how long have you two be a thing?"

Yang looked over at her sister and replied, "About a week."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Weiss inquired.

The brawler scratched the back of her head saying, "Well we didn't know how you two would react to it."

"And we didn't want to make you both feel awkward about it." Blake added.

"What would be awkward about it?" Ruby asked placing her attention on the raven-haired Faunus.

"We didn't know if you guys would be something too or would be alright with us being together." Blake replied.

"Yeah but after seeing you two together last night made us feel more comfortable about it." Yang said.

"Makes sense," responded Weiss as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. "But we need to find a way to warn each other if certain… activities are taking place in the room. So we don't walk in on each other, if we all understand."

Blake nodded as she blushed slightly. Yang glared at the wolf-girl and stated, "Are you accusing us of something?"

Weiss returned the gaze and stated, "We heard you when we came back from breakfast you brute. What else would make someone moan that loudly?"

Yang looked to her sister who was also giving her a slight glare. The blonde sighed in defeat and replied, "Fine."

"Are you admitting that you two were intimate then?" questioned Weiss. "Or to the fact that we need a signal of some kind?"

It was Blake who chirped in this time still not looking away from her book, "Both."

Ruby giggled and stated, "It's alright Blake no need to be embarrassed about it. Like Weiss said though we do need a warning of some kind and no more in here till we come up with one. I'm I understood?"

The three others agreed to the leader's order and set out to figure one out. As they were brainstorming a knock at the door was heard. Ruby got up and went to the entry way. Once she opened it she saw the Headmaster there. Ruby smiled as she greeted, "Professor Ozpin, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was wishing to speak to you about the incident that happened a short while ago." Ozpin replied.

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle as she said, "I understand."

Ruby turned to her team and told them, "I'll be back soon."


End file.
